


Forgive Yourself, If You Think You Can.

by howlingautumn (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Do Not Separate The Heirs Of Durin, Durin Family Feels, F/M, Female Bilbo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/howlingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crown Princes of Erebor are having trouble sleeping. There is a method to some madness. Really, history repeats itself.</p><p>Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep my man. Wipe the blood from your face and your hands. Forgive yourself, if you think you can. Go to sleep, go to sleep, my man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Yourself, If You Think You Can.

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly called themoonyautumn. Thank you all for reading!

Dwalin comes to fetch he and his brother after his parents basically fall asleep standing. They each get a kiss before their parents sucumb to slumber, however. Then Dwalin lifts both into his arms, their soft sleeping clothes contrasting sharply against his rune tattoos. The dwarrow is tall and provides an adequate perch to look around the kingdom while they are carried for awhile, quite a distance away from the Royal Chambers. Fili is the weepy sort of tired, he lays his golden head against their grandfather's shoulder and lets silent tears stream down his face. 

"Aw, lad, don't cry, the whole kingdom is searching for something to cure your restlessness." The rumble of words comes straight from the heart, they both know that, and that quiets his twin for a short while. They keep on with the trek until they reach a door painted blue, with both live and metal flower bursting from the intricate framework, and he knows who must be behind the door. His hunch is correct, when he sees the dark head of curls before the rest of the hobbit. Balin and Ori are there as well, one furiously reading about three books at a time, and the other copying a sleepytime tea recipe from one of Dori's pamphlets. 

"Good evening, sweethearts, Dwalin, no need to knock, you know that." Bluebell Baggins opens the door wide for the three of them to slip in. These rooms had been specially commissioned for her, to emulate her smial, with a greenhouse garden in the sunniest place within Erebor and a secret path to and from the Royal Chambers. Thorin III knows this because he had been the one to discuss it with Balin, in another life. The prince says nothing, though, only waits for Grandfather to sit them down and try, once again, to get them to sleep. 

The Burglar pours them all something hot to drink and sits in an armchair across from Fili, Dwalin, and Thorin. Fili is still sort of crying, but it subsides a bit once he gets a taste of the hot chocolate with fresh whipped cream on top. Once everyone is settled, then she poses the question, "So, what seems to be the problem?" He yawns, rubs at his eyes, but still cannot seem to let himself drift. 

It is Balin who answers, "The young princes have not been sleeping well. We aren't sure why. Fili is so tired he weeps. And Thorin . . . "

"He's insufferable," Dwalin says with a pat on the lad's head. Blue seems to take that in stride, thinking for a moment, and then she smiles, "They'll just have a sleepover with me then."

Fili has already crawled into her lap and made use of her shirt as a pillow. He will be the easiest to get to sleep. She runs her fingers through his hair and hums a bit, "You are welcome to sleep over too, Dwal. No use in traveling home so late. Take a guest room, I'll take care of them." The warrior thanks her, lumbers off to bed, leaving them alone by candlelight, the other two dwarrows already packing up for bed as well. 

Thorin stares at her, wanting desperately to have her hold him, to let his  _friend_  give him the rest he so craves, instead he just waits for her to take his hand and lead them to sleep. Blue takes her time laying Fili down on one side of the bed, covering him in blankets, kissing his forehead, and making him as cozy as possible. By the time she is finished, his nephew, brother, his brother is asleep, soft snores coming from the lump of covers that has become Fili. 

"Thorin, darling, aren't you ready for bed?" He is ready for sleep. He is ready for the cover of night to take him. For dreams to let him live in the past, for a short while. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knows these thoughts are crazy, and that he is much too young to fear death. But, with so many memories rambling around in his head, he cannot be so sure. 

She prepares for bed the same way as always, first, tying or braiding back her hair, cleaning her teeth, and washing her face. Then, she says a prayer or two, checks the room, and fluffs her pillows. Thorin lets her hold him in her lap, lies his small head against her chest, wishes that they were not so far apart in time, this turn of the wheel. 

Thorin **Oakenshield** falls asleep once again, to the beating of her heart. 


End file.
